(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a rocking chair that can be shipped as component parts and readily assembled.
Rocking chairs are an enduringly popular item of furniture. But due to their characteristically high backs, and the extended runners that form their rocking base, they are unusually bulky chairs, which take up much space. This is a particular problem when they are packed for shipping. The shipping container must be quite large to contain the chair, and quite sturdy because all the chair's extended parts are relatively fragile.
It would be a great advantage for the manufacturers of rocking chairs to be able to ship in smaller containers, and have the chair parts packed so as to be less fragile. This can be accomplished by shipping the rocking chair in the form of unassembled components.
It is accordingly, an object of the present invention, to provide a rocking chair which is comprised of specific components, which can be packed together in close and parallel relationship, and yet readily assembled into a sturdy chair with a minimal number of steps and no particular skills. This is facilitated by use of unique corner joints which attach the seat to front and rear uprights.
(2) Description of Related Art
Applicant is aware of no prior art directly relevant to the present invention.